


Imperfection

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know what to tag, Really briefly but still, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their lives are not perfect but they still try to overcome everything together.





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> I have a physics exam tomorrow yet here I am...   
> This rareship hell is killing me so I gotta make that sweet sweet content myself.

It is always soft, gentle with him. Careful. His eyes, normally sharp; especially against enemies or just people he doesn't like, are always shaped in a soft way whenever he looks at her. 

When he catches her from falling, twice, in Madarame's palace and in front of Leblanc, he holds her just a few seconds longer. He holds onto her a bit tighter, though not forcefully, no, because he is always careful about that. He never wants to make her feel uncomfortable because, he knows, he knows that despite trying her best looking like she is fine in front of everyone, she is still not over Kamoshida incident. How could she? People still whisper behind her back when she passes them, she still sees articles about the teacher who abused his students. He knows that, of course, as they are on the same boat.

He holds her hand and places it over his heart, and feels her heartbeat with his own hand too when she can't breathe. When she feels like choking, dying. When she remembers Shiho and Kamoshida and all that has happened and can't take it. When she wants to forget it all but she can't and thinks she never will. He breathes with her, in with the nose, out with the mouth. One, two, three. He counts with every breath and keeps doing so until her heartbeat slows down, until the only evidence left from her attack is her wet cheeks and chin and her slightly trembling form. 

He sees her like this more than once and is happy to help her out. She calls him after her nightmares and they talk until morning. Their friends don't know about this. It's a secret between them, though Ann is sure that they have similar experiences as well. It is never easy to forget about that. It never heals that fast.

They go out to eat crepes. It is his first time eating them, he is not much of a sweet tooth anyway, but he humors her. It is nowhere romantic and they aren't even dating but he holds her hand and pecks it lightly and her heartbeat goes up, though this time it is not for a bad reason. No, she couldn't feel happier. She decides they should do it more often.

Their leader turns himself in and for a while she doesn't know what to do. Akira is a really good friend, one of the people who saved her, who helped her save herself. Yet he is not here now. She locks herself to her room for a week. Yusuke comes to comfort her.

It seems that everyone in their group is feeling like shit and it is not just her. They help each other, because they are the Phantom Thieves and they are always there for each other. They get other people's help too. It seems Akira has made lots of friends during the time he was there. They all try to raise awareness.

When Akira comes back, she tries so hard not to cry. The whole gang is back together and even though the time is short, Akira is with them for a while too. Before he goes back to his home. Real home. 

She can't say she isn't feeling depressed but Yusuke is there with her, as always. He holds her hand and lets her lay her head on his shoulder. They watch the sky together the night Akira comes back. There are only a few stars but the moon is there, shining bright. She feels it fill her with strength, as cliche as it sounds. She looks at him and the light coming from moon ever so slightly illuminates his eyes. She holds his cheek and turns his head to his right, where she is. She closes her eyes and leans forward.

They don't start dating yet. It is all new to them and they are experimenting. He is sometimes clueless about things but she lets him take his time.

He visits her house and they watch movies together. They cuddle a lot and make out. She finds out Yusuke is surprisingly good at cooking. She shows her talent on baking to him one day too. She hears him humming a melody while painting and it becomes her favorite sound immediately. She often gets a book and sits with him as he works on his paintings, just to hear him sing. She usually gets distracted and can't read, but that's okay too. They walk home together and she finds out he is a cat person. He often tries to draw the cats he sees on the street but pauses when he sees her pat a cat and smile. He carves the image to his mind and draws that when he gets home.

She is slowly recovering, and so is he. It doesn't fade away yet, and she doesn't know if it ever will but nightmares are rare now and she doesn't find herself crying over remembering memories. They hurt a lot still but he is with her.

There is a week before Akira goes home and they decide to watch a movie together. Nobody misses it when Ann holds Yusuke's hand instinctively and he buries his nose into her hair. They are confronted by their friends immediately. When they are asked what they are exactly, Yusuke says that they are dating. They never decided on that but Ann goes along with it. She just stays there with an empty feeling in her stomach as Futaba teases Yusuke. Ryuji attempts to do the same but stops as he sees her expression and he leads her out to talk with her alone when they are out of everyone's sights. She doesn't answer his questions of what is wrong as she doesn't know the answer herself. He messes her hair a bit and tells her he is always there for her. She feels lucky to have her friends, at that moment.

They walk home together again and he asks if he can talk to her. She lets him inside her house and they fight. It is mostly her who is yelling and Yusuke is quiet. She doesn't want him to make decisions for her and she knows she is making a bigger deal out of it than it is but she can't help herself. She stops when she sees his expression and apologizes.

They talk for hours that day and start dating officially. It is not how she imagined she would get her first boyfriend but she thinks imperfections can seem like they are out of fairy tales if it is with him.

They go out on dates a lot of times but she finds that she likes the ones where he paints in his dorm room and she watches him the best. Those quiet moments she watches him, how his gaze changes while he is working on the thing he is most passionate at, how he gets annoyed at the hair that covers his vision and blows it out of his eyes in an adorable way. Especially the rainy days when she only can hear the raindrops are her favorite. She never was the type to like calm things but she figures there are a lot of different sides to herself she has yet to see.

Akira leaves and she is not as sad as she thought she would be. She doesn't cry and they all see him off with a smile. She knows they won't lose touch anyway.

Her days are calmer now and she sometimes visits Shiho. She wants her and Yusuke to meet, they are her favorite two people after all. She goes to her for the Golden Week and sends their stupid selfies to the chatroom and laughs as Yusuke compliments on the proportion of the photograph. She talks to Shiho about him and she feels at peace now. She cries only a little when she departs from Shiho.

On their first night, he is as gentle as someone could be. He is new to this, as is she, and they make mistakes and it is kind of awkward. It takes a lot of apologies and "it's okay"s but he makes sure to trace his fingertips wherever he can, her arms, cheeks, shoulders and legs. He plays with her hair as she starts to doze off. She asks him to sing for her and he is surprised but he does so anyway.

When she wakes up in the middle of the night she finds his soft gaze on her. He is still playing with her hair as if he never left his position and looks like he didn't sleep all night. She finds herself grinning and feels warm inside. She strokes his cheeks and tells him to go to sleep. Her head finds its place between his chin and shoulder and he rests his head on her hair like how he always likes to. It is the best sleep she has had for a while.

Their second time is better. They try to talk more about what makes them feel comfortable and what doesn't and they learn stuff about each other more and more.

There are times when they fight. Ann sometimes can't take it when he is being far too silent and calm about the situations that make her angry. There are times when they are this close to breaking up but Ryuji is always there to make sure they don't do things that they surely would regret later.

They graduate and Ann leaves Tokyo to pursue her modeling career. She has her parents on the field so she goes to live with them. Yusuke gets accepted in an art school. It is okay though, they can do long distance. It is not the same as before, they can't hold each other as they are sleeping or spend time with merely gazing each other anymore but they both know they couldn't be happier with someone else and they are perfect for each other. So they endure it and call each other all the time. They make surprise visits on holiday and Yusuke meets her parents.

It's autumn and it is Yusuke's last year in college. They walk around their favorite park and Ann smiles as she steps on some leaves. He looks at her and something hits him. It is nothing fancy, it is not planned but he blurts it out anyway. Her eyes widen but she smiles so warmly and cries into his neck as she says "Yes." to him.

They invite all of their friends to their wedding, everyone is delighted to hear the news. They wait for about a year until Yusuke finishes his college to start wedding preparations. 

Their wedding is a mess, Ryuji and Ann's father get drunk and talk about how they grow up so fast, Morgana constantly complains about wanting to eat sushi, Makoto cries really loudly, Haru accidentally almost stabs a guest and Futaba takes videos the whole time. She still finds herself thinking that this must be the most perfect wedding someone could have and holds his hand under the table.

It is difficult to get used to their new lives at first, they lived a good part of their lives alone after all. It takes time but they still manage to make it work. Yusuke cooks most of the time and when Ann comes home from a modelling session, finding him in an apron looking all adorable, she can't help but giggle and feel like the most lucky person in this whole world. She sometimes tries to surprise him by cooking but it always ends up in a horrible mess. So she sticks to baking cakes and other sweets. She still listens to him as he hums while he is painting, and she can't help but wonder if he ever would sing lullabies to their future children too. The thought itself makes butterflies appear inside her stomach and she unconsciously smiles. 

They have their first, and maybe the only, child and they name her Shiho, which makes the older Shiho cry a lot. The baby keeps them up at night and they spend sleepless nights again and again but it is okay, because they are together on this. After some time she goes back to work and sometimes she finds them sleeping, Yusuke holding Shiho in his arms. He probably dozes off from exhaustion as he, as well, tries to keep up with both his career and his baby. She kisses both of their foreheads and Yusuke wakes up. She tells him to go to sleep and smiles and takes Shiho from his arms carefully. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. 

She realizes that, when they are like this, with her baby in her arms and her love holding her, then that's when she feels happy the most. Even if their lives are not perfect, she couldn't be more content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as @troloyunu.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
